Possessive of Rin
by LadyRin18825
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru have traveled for years together and she is important, finally he acknowledges it. He looks at her and sees her smile then his beast starts to act up, this has been happening more and more. Will he control it? If he can't will he hurt her? Will he loose that smile? Rin is strong and what will she do if she is pregnant and her mate is gone for a period of time?
1. Control slipping little by little

Rin and Sesshomaru are traveling to where no one knows they are simply traveling to the east. Rin smiled she was at the happy and difficult age of thirteen she was still so small even though she could become a woman at anytime she was physically lacking some, her breasts were smaller than other women they were a mere 34B she was happy she just didn't have an A. Kagome had Sesshomaru take Rin to her one after noon so she could give the girl luxuries from her world like, bras, underwear, perfume, and tampons. Kagome decided Rin was around the age to be starting soon, especially in this era women were mothers at ages fourteen and thirteen it was a bit shocking to her and even to Rin, she didn't feel like a woman. She still felt like a silly girl sometimes and other times not, Rin smiled caring the mini backpack like the one Kagome had Rin's looked the same but it was two times or three times smaller since she didn't have much of anything to carry around, and it was a yellow and pink bag. Rin was confused she wished her mother was here alive right now, so she could talk to her.

Rin was interrupted by her thoughts when she saw Jaken get angry and wave his stick around "Hello hey you!" Rin jumped and saw Sesshomaru was gone and only her, Jaken and Ah un were left in a forest "Jaken where is Sesshomaru?"

"Didn't you hear a word I said?" Rin shook her head negatively and made Jaken fall to his side out of shock and irritation, he quickly got up out of anger. "I said Sesshomaru left to make sure the area is safe, and you and I will make camp!"

Rin sighed at his overdramatic antics and sat her bag next to a fallen tree and took out a knife Kagome also had given her and she began to saw off the some tiny twigs while Jaken grabbed some a bit bigger. She smiled and hummed a tune as she put the knife away and threw her twigs in a fire. Jaken shook his head and sighed sitting next to the log where she was sitting and testing the sharpness of the knife trying to saw off a bit bigger twig, "Girl don't be stupid."

"I woN"T!" He looked at her to see that she had cut deeply into one of her finger tips and she winced and glared at the cut "I thought I would be able to…" Jaken sighed and stood up towering over the sitting Rin "STUPID HUM" Rin closed her eyes at him yelling at her and then saw Jaken lying on the ground dizzy "Jaken?"

She looked over at the shadows and held her knife bearing it to whoever the enemy is, she stiffened hearing a crunch from a foot step "Come on out! I-I'm not afraid." She saw white hair drifting in the wind and saw Sesshomaru with a emotionless face on "Rin." She dropped her knife and smiled running up to him he bent down she had grown taller her head was just at Sesshomaru's chest. She went to hug him but felt something grab her wrist she looked up and felt her cheeks heated 'No why am I feeling warm all of a sudden, I'm not sick am i?'

He looked down at her cut and sighed a silent sigh she couldn't tell she was confused about herself to even notice his shoulders move, he bent down becoming eye level and took her finger to his mouth. Rin was brought out of her daze and saw his eyes shut and his lips wrapped around her finger his tongue running along her cut licking and sucking it having his healing abilities enter her cut.

Rin felt her heart beat grow louder and louder and her stomach feel weird and then lastly her cheeks got warmer again, he opened his eyes letting go of her finger "Be more careful." He got up and sat against a tree, he moved his hair to his side and sat down relaxing after a long day of walking. "Y-Y-Yess my lord."

She grabbed her stomach and he kept his eyes closed in his relaxed position, Rin stood there in shock. 'Did lord Sesshomaru just do that? Why did I get weird? Why am I feeling like this?' Rin looked up at the path where Sesshomaru was sucking her finger before he sat down "M-May I go find something to eat?"

"You may."

She turned around and bowed to him and ran off in the direction he came from, she ran as fast as she could trying to clear her mind. Was she sick? Did his healing powers affect her mind a little afterwards? Was it the hot sun? Did she not drink enough water today?' He opened his eyes to see Rin disappearing and thought to himself 'What a strange child. Why did she react the way she did?' Rin walked down a dirt path and saw a village girl around her age picking some fruit from some bushes.

Rin smiled and ran up to the girl she had short black hair to her shoulder and hazel eyes, her tanned skin from working outside a lot and she had dirt on her face and kimono. Rin smiled and looked up at the girl "Hi."

"Hello?"

"Is there a village nearby?"

"There is."

"Oh." She looked down at her feet in the dirt and thought about it 'I will have to tell Sesshomaru.' The girl smiled and looked at Rin "My you are adorable, why do you ask?" Rin looked back up at the girl and smiled "Oh I was just wanting to know." Rin walked past her and started walking toward another path "Hey girl where are you going?"

"I'm looking for food."

"Oh you don't have any? Do you not live here?"

"No, I travel."

"Oh I see here have some mountain potatoes, I picked plenty." Rin smiled and ran towards the girl who gave her one, she looked up at the girl and smiled running back to the path that led to her camp. The villager sighed and shook her head "What a odd girl. I hope she will be alright."

Rin ran back to camp and saw Jaken had finally woke but was still angry some "Where have you been? Did you go so far you couldn't hear me calling you?"

"Oh I met with a village girl who gave me this," She smiled rising up her potato she was happy with. She was clues about the fact that Sesshomaru had been a bit worried his face showed it to those who knew how to read his emotions through his eyes, Rin smiled and then Jaken slapped it out of her hands "Rin, you idiot how do you know it's not poisoned or anything?" Rin felt her heart sink she thought that her and that girl were friends already "I saw her pick it for herself and then she gave it to me." She sighed and picked it up "Jaken I don't think it is poisoned."

"Fine you funeral then."

"Rin, bring it to me."

Rin bowed and walked over calmly he could see hurt in her eyes and felt a little bad that Jaken made her feel that way. He looked at Rin and noticed she was a bit dirty too, her Kimono was a bit too short for and her feet looked dirty her attire was not good for her age. "Rin give me the potato." She nodded and did so, she watched with curious eyes and saw his nose twitch sniffing the potato. She remembered what Kagome had told her and she blushed and felt her heart go into her throat.

"It is fine."

She nodded unable to speak, Jaken frightened her by screaming "Rin speak where our lord speaks to you." Sesshomaru saw her turning red and heard her heart beat quicken "Rin are you well?"

She smiled and nodded her face still red and getting worse by the second she looked down at her feet "Y-Yes it is … I mean I am fine. Sorry to worry you." He nodded and watched her pick up a stick, and piercing the potato setting in the fire cooking it.

She smiled looking into the flames and Sesshomaru got up and walked over to the path disappearing in the darkness. Rin saw a woman in the flames dancing and the woman saw a man walked up the girl and he kissed her and slowing caressed…

"Rin!"

"Jaken?!"

"What is with you girl?"

"I- Kagome when she had me with her spoke of love and …. I saw her and Inuyasha … Mating. What is mating and love?"

Jaken couldn't believe this young woman had her head filled with all of this no wonder why she was confused. He shook his head with his hand over his eyes and sighed "Love is not real Rin, it is just a feeling of mix of loyalty and lust and desire. Love is just false and Mating happens between a male demon and female demon… the rest you will have to ask our lord about."

Rin sighed and ate her cooked potato quietly she was just so confused and why was she behaving weird? She felt a wetness in her kimono and jumped, dropping her potato in the dirt as luck would have it. She jumped up and grabbed her bag running into the woods.

"RIN!" Jaken jumped up 'Oh lord Sesshomaru is going to have my head! How stupid of her the forest is very dangerous and even worst at night.' He runs to see Rin crying in under a tree and in a fully soaked kimono with her bag close she heard footsteps and looked up. "Stupid girl quit running off and quit that damn crying!"

Rin cried more and Jaken sighed giving her one end of his head of two staffs "Grab on and I'll help you up." She shook her head crying more 'No I can't, this is the worst thing I have ever done. I destroyed it a gift of lord Sesshomaru's. I'm so sorry.' She cried more into her sleeves and began to shiver "Alright enough of these damn games! You'll catch cold for sure now come!"

"I'm Sorry. So so sorry."

He looked at her something was wrong he noticed blood on her kimono and jumped "Oh are you hurt?! Damn it I'll be killed! Where are you hurt!?" She shook her head and cried choking on her tears and she began to cough hard from not having any air and spit up a little throw up. Jaken walked over to her and saw where it was mostly around her waist. "Rin?"

"I ruined it. I ruined it!"

"Ruined what?! Where are you hurt!"

"I bleed on the kimono, a dear gift from out lord! I hate myself for it!"

"Just tell me!"

"I became a woman!"

"Yeah we know, your thirteen. Where are you hurt you're going to drive me to my grave!"

" I'm bleeding in my womanhood."

Jaken blushed he shouldn't have pushed the matter now it was awkward and Rin was still crying. He sighed and looked at her "You said there is a village not far from here?" Rin mutely nodded and saw Jaken run off into the distance now she was all alone all by herself. She sighed and began to shiver more and more, she snitffled and sneezed. She felt like she was becoming sick. Now she would just be a burden on the group.

"Will Lord Sesshomaru leave me? Will he tell me to go?" She cried walking back to camp she noticed she bumped into something and she looked at the one that interrupted herself pity "Uh?" She noticed to golden eyes staring back at her and cried "I'm so sorry I ruined your kimono that you gave to me! I'm so sorry!" Rin looked down at her feet her bangs covering her shamed face and felt heard something and saw a package being placed into her hands as kind words reached her ears "Do not be so upset, it is merely cloth the new kimono I got for you is pure silk and is more fit for you. Since you are a woman and no longer a child, I expect you to show your pride as my ward. You should have no shame over anything Rin understand?"

"My lord… bu-but I'm a mere human."

"Rin you may be a mortal, but that is only in your blood. You are a demon in your heart a soul."

"Really!?" The younger girl soon forgot about her bloody kimono and smiled looking up at him with one of her amazing smiles that he so loved. He simply nodded and she looked curiously at him as he smile died down "How?"

"You were so very young when I took you into my care do you remember?" She merely nodded and he continued "You said you barely remember your mortal family and say that I, Jaken, and Ah un are your family… we are demons and we have raised you making you a demon as well."

She smiled and saw him looked at her blood and turn his head walking over to a different direction and heard no footsteps following her and she looked at him "Um.. ma-may I bathe." He fully turned around and walked closer to her "My lord I feel gross and I don't want to offend you by my smell." He sighed and closed his eyes and felt something in his inner thoughts stir **HER SMELL DOES NOT OFFEND, IT SMELLS HEAVENLY!** Sesshomaru growled at his inner thought thinking such odd things his beast has been acting up lately and it is most likely to Rin becoming a woman he will have to marry her off to a demon soon.

He sighed at his inner thoughts of his beast "Beast she only smells good, to us because you have not rutted in many centuries."

**THAT IS NOT MY FAULT! YOU INSIST ON POWER AND NOT MATESHIP!**

Quickly wanted to end this or Rin might feel insecure again, "You are not to think of these thoughts anymore! I will marry her off to a demon male in my court soon as we return."

YOU WILL NOT.

"I will."

**DO NOT THINK YOUR INNER BEAST IS SUBMITTING I WILL TAKE HER, JUST BE ON YOUR GUARD.**

He heard Rin's tears hitting the ground and then smelt her water and salty smell on her cheeks as her tears flowed like the crystal waters of a holy spring. He sighed he hated her crying and then looked at her and sighed "Rin I shall take you to a spring, and your scent does not bother this Sesshomaru you smell of holy spring water and cherry blossoms all the time.

Rin felt terrible about it and just looked into his eyes when he took her chin tilting it up and forcing her to look into his eyes. His eyes were there magnificent honey gold and their forever emotionless but she read into them more seeing kindness, compassion and love. She looked up at him and sighed how much she loved the way he looked at her it was so peaceful so amazing he never looked at anyone else that way.

**LOOK SHE WANTS US, TAKE HER. TAKE HER NOW!**

"She is a mortal beast our demon blood line would die with her right?!"

His demon spoke with a calm and kind voice like he would to a child as he thought his master something new. **No. We can turn her into a demon if we get her pregnant when we mate her, she will be in heat very very soon. Remember this.**

"I have heard this in rumors and father said our mother was one of those humans turned into a demon. But it does not make since and can't be true."

It is true. Also a female who is turned into a demon after being born as a human can not only be most power female but can also produce very powerful offspring. It is the best for our lands, citizens, and for our lineage and us.

"I will consider this. But she must be taught in demon etiquettes then and must be able to show she is good enough."

**SHE IS! HAVEN'T YOU SEEN THAT YET!?**

"I will consider it."

He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes and smelt arousal coming from her he then walked up wind so he couldn't smell it "Rin we are going to the hot springs not far from here." She smiled and walked after him blushing thinking of how he looked at her and how her heart sped up but she felt like all the life and movement had been stolen by his intimate gaze.

"Coming my lord." She said running to catch up with him and traveled not far behind him humming a nice tune.


	2. Never to leave

Rin saw the trees part further they walked until it revealed a nice valley filled with cherry blossom trees near the large spring and some glowing blue flowers and sparkling white ones that looked much like the starry sky, she looked at the grass seeing it was black as the night sky. She walked over and sat the package he had given her on a good sized rock and looked up at the sky "My lord why are there no stars?"

He walked beside her and pointed at the perfectly round hot spring it glistened like the moon " This area is a scared place for gods, and demons, along with anyone who is not a normal human. This place was created by spiritual beings and demons so only those can use them or set foot on this ground. She looked up at him with shocked and confused eyes "How can I step on this land?"

"Because I resurrected you twice, you have part of the heavens in you. I am master of Tenseiga also known as the sword of the heavens since I can call back the souls of the dead. You see you have a part of my powers in you since my powers are transmitted through my sword."

She blushed and fidgeted with her sleeves 'I have a part of Sesshomaru in me?' She bit her lip thinking of many different things and then was shocked when she thought of a child what it would be like to have child in her belly from him…. And how it would come to be. He noted her the sweet scent of her arousal it smelt of holy water, cherry blossom which were her usual scent laced with honey, he looked away and turned around he had to leave or at least say a good ways away from her and guard her as he bathed.

She saw him leave and took off her kimono and laid it on another rock and slips into the water and then speaks loud enough for Sesshomaru "M-my lord may I ask something?" He was out of site but stayed in hearing range "Yes." She smiled hearing him they were talking as she bathe! "Oh can you get my bag, I wish to have my bathing supplies." Heard her voice shake and wanted to make her happy he simply sighed which he noticed he had been doing a lot in the last few days "Yes. Do not move I will be back here in no time."

She nodded and smiled sinking lower in the water knowing he would come over and bring it to her, she used one hand to cover her womanhood and one arm to cover her breasts. She heard footsteps and then saw Sesshomaru appear with eyes emotionless as ever and set her bag down next to the spring she blushed redder than before and he left without a word. She sighed and sank into the water relaxing as it grabbed around her and caressed her body. She squirted out the liquid soap in her hand and lathered it up into light pink fluff and rubbed her body making sure she would not smell and then did the same with the shampoo in her hair. She soon used conditioner and makes her hair silky soft like the hair of a angel and smiled as she quickly gotten out she loved this place but it made her feel so alone too.

She put on her kimono which was a layer of white with a layer or mid pink with light pink flowers all over it and had another layer similar to it her kimono was three layers that were light and not heavy like most it was able to caress her small frame perfectly and lastly had a white layer with light pink petals blowing in the wind and a dark purple obi with a pink flower in the middle of it.

She walked over with her bag in hand to the path humming a different song one Sesshomaru had heard long ago when she was a child "In the mountain in the forest. In the wind in my dream. Where are you Lord Sesshomaru? With a ally like Jaken. I'll wait alone until you come. Sesshomaru please return."

Sesshomaru come out from behind a tree and looked at her with a little bit of the corner of his lips rising up "I have been waiting on you not the other way around." Rin sort of like that idea that he tolerated her and never left her side.

She looked up at him um… "L-Lor-lord S-Sessh-Sesshomaru?!" He looked down at her he smelt her fear and submissiveness she wanted to spill her feelings. He turned around and looked down at her with not his usual coldness in his eyes but with curious and gentleness in them instead and placed a hand on her cheek caressing her as she stuttered "I-I LOV…."

"MY LORD! RIN!" Jaken said coming to them both he saw Lord Sesshomaru with death glare at him, was his lord angry? His lord was just caressing her cheek right? What?! Before he could think of anything else he was unconscious. Sesshomaru turned to Rin "Get on my back, or grab on to my fur." She was shocked for a second and then grabbed his fur and buried her fists in it and felt it wrap around her as he flew off to the campsite.

Rin didn't have the courage right now and sighed she wasn't sure she could do it again, it had taken her so long just to try to say it. She walked over to the fire and sat next to it and laid down to sleep peacefully. She soon allowed sleep to take over her body and saw her lord smiling at her and ushering her to come closer, she did so smiling and breaking into tears. She broke out into a full blown run and felt his arms wrap around her and they stayed in a soft embrace.

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin and saw her in her sleep her eyelashes long and beautiful and then her lips pink and pale like a pink pearl her skin shone in the moonlight it was pale creamy color. He was brought out of his thoughts hearing Jaken run and stop seeing her asleep and tip toed over to his lord and bowed presenting a kimono "My lord I brought this… But I see it was unneeded." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath "Sleep we will leave early morning."

"Yes."

In the night Rin was sleeping a dream that was soon turning into a nightmare she dreamed that her love left not wanting anything to do with her. Would that really happen who he turn her away? Sesshomaru woke he was a light sleeper and sensed her emotions change he saw her curl into a ball and tossing and turning he got up and walked over to her and saw a tear fall from her closed eyes as she slept. He looked over to see Jaken sleeping with Ah un's reins in his hands and sat next to Rin, he remembered comforting her as a small child nearly eight years ago. He wondered what she was having a nightmare about she hadn't had one in a long time.

He stayed like that all night right next to her and when the sun rose so did his legs he first woke up Jaken telling him to get fish for Rin and he would be leaving with Jaken to go to the western palace very soon. He needed to check up on things he left every week for a day or so just to make sure things in his lands were fine. He like to travel while he could and besides it was more free he loved being a lord and palace life but there was something he loved about it just being his small group and him against what seemed like the whole world. Rin woke to the smell of morning fish for breakfast, she opened her sleepy eyes and rubbed the sleep away and sat up. Jaken was sitting on the other end of the fire poking at the fishes and then put his hands in his sleeves with his staff of two heads leaning against him.

"hey brat are you hungry?"

"My name is not brat!" Sesshomaru walked back into camp he was only a few trees away just taking a short walk and heard a yell from a woman, Rin was the only one in about three miles from what his nose told him and she never yelled like that before.

"Jaken. Rin."

"My lord this brat yelled when I only asked her for something to eat."

"I'm not a brat!"

"I am going to search the area again, I will be back." He sighed walking away he could smell her irritation he knew females during these times of the month would behave this way, so he would cut Rin some slack. Besides no matter how many beatings he inflicted on the stupid imp he would continue to give Rin names like brat, idiot, or stupid. It was going to have to stop, but Rin will have to stand up for herself sometimes.

Rin looked at the fish in front of her and poked it then put her finger in her mouth seeing it is too hot to eat and if it burnt her finger it would burn her mouth. Jaken glared at her he hated her for being a human and for his lord not dumping her some where he didn't want his lord following his father's footsteps.

"You stupid girl, its by a fire it's gonna be hot."

"If you call me a name one more time I swear to Kami you won't again." She narrowed her eyes deadly at him it sent shivers down his spine, he couldn't believe she was threatening him. 'How dare she, a human. A filthy human.'

Rin waited for her fish to cool down and then began to carefully pick at it and ate it slowly watching Jaken with eyes staring daggers at him. Jaken saw she was using her knife that Kagome got her and Jaken shook his head "You are so stupid Rin, you …" Before he could finish she jumped over the small fire and picked up his staff of two head hitting him several times and when he was dizzy, she used her knife and pinned him to the tree by the back of his hiori. Just then Sesshomaru emerged through the trees, and ignored Jaken after only glancing from the corner of his eye and turning back to her,  
Rin I want you to stay somewhere safe. In a inn or in the forest with Ah un its your choice."

"I want to stay here."

"Are you sure you would not rather stay at a nice inn in the human village?"

"Yes. I prefer the forest and ah un more than a inn and humans my lord."

"I see. I will be back in three days, I have to meet with some very important people at the palace."

"My lord I will stay right here. But may I ask if you are a lord why not live at the palace?"

"I prefer the forest to and my small group to a palace and many servants and nobles."

"I see." She smiled giggling and bringing her hand up in a fist to cover her small smile, she felt like telling her not to her smile was far to beautiful to hide. 'After all you don't try to hide mount Fuji's grace and power, you don't try to hide a flowers beauty or the shine of a pearl, so don't try and hide your smile Rin.'

He felt his beast come back again…

**You like. **

No.

**You want…**

I don't

**You yearn.**

ENOUGH! I will not be controlled by these lies.

**They are not lies I am you, and I know you want her.**

Silence.

**I will for now but … when we are alone with her…**

Don't even think about it, it shall never happen.

**We spoke not long ago about testing her. She passes. Lets take her now!**

No.

Rin smiled and dared to get up and walked over to him and gave him a hug "Good luck my lord." She said with a smile tilting her head slightly and had her hands together at her waist "Hurry back." He nodded and left her hug was so warm, so nice, so…

"My lord!" Why was she yelling he was only a few yards away, he turned around and saw her standing next to Jaken and pointing at the dazed and dizzy toad ward "What about Master Jaken?" He pondered the thought if he let Jaken stay with her now he might come back to find him roasted by his staff of two heads, pinned to a tree like now, or even worse…

"I shall take him."

"Okay, I'll get him down." Before he could even take three steps toward her and Jaken he watched her pull the knife out of his hiori collar and he fell with a small plop and woke up "Jaken we are leaving."

Rin smiled watching Sesshomaru turn around and walk off, Ah un walked up behind her nugdging her hand to pet him she did so and smiled waving the other one "Bye lord Sesshomaru. Bye Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru I wait for your safe return…. "

"Don't I get more of a farewell Rin?" Jaken yelled waving around his staff of two heads and his anger showing she smiled and lightly taped her head like it was obvious "Oh Bye Jaken please don't come back!"

"What you stupid girl!"

He found himself in a mud puddle and saw Sesshomaru still walking 'Did Sesshomaru slap me? Or did Rin hit me with a rock?' He got up and brushed himself off as best as he could and in doing so made his hiori and himself look even worst. He sighed and walked thinking of that stupid annoying human girl.

They walked for miles until Sesshomaru grew tired and told Jaken they were flying the rest of the way "My lord I don't mean to pry…" He heard a growl like nose coming from his lord and master, he knew Sesshomaru hated when people got in his personal business not matter who that person was.

"When do you plan on leaving Rin?"

"What do you mean?"

"She will age and die in a blink of our eye since she is human. Doesn't she deserve a life with a husband and children a normal life? Rather than just aging on us slowing us down. When she is a old hag like that Keade lady do we really want her still with us?"

"Speak another word against my decision and it will be your last."

"Y-Yes me lord."

'How dare he question me. I know what is best for her…'


	3. Confusing ideas

The next day…

Sesshomaru looked at Rin he had been trying to avoid her even if he was away his mind was with her. Curious was she having troubles, any problems? Was she safe? Did humans find her? It annoyed him how she was on his mind like she was burning her giggles, her smiles her soft touches of kindness in his mind driving him slowly insane with pure passion. Every time he thought about her even though it was against his wishes, his demon would try to claw his way to control Sesshomaru and clam her. Sesshomaru found himself in his room looking out the window at the moon and thought of her white smiling teeth and her pale alabaster skin. He loved that about her, she was in the sun all day and never tanned. She reminded him of a princess kept in the safe rooms of a palace never to be free…

He would never do that to her, however he knew he had to do something to either act or fight against his mind that was slowly growing with thoughts about her all the time whether he was with her and listening to her tales or if he were far away alone to his thoughts. He hardly could even give his attention to anyone without her around him.

Her darker features like her chocolate brown pools that led to her soul would be staring back at him with wonder, amazement and her alabaster cheeks would flush if he looked or spoke to her a certain way, her dark hair would gently blow in the breeze revealing her slim beautiful neck that looked so soft to kiss, sweet to lick and so tempting to seek his teeth into.

He looked down to see he had aroused himself and it was now a physical tell, he knew he had to meat with his mother soon to discuss him inheriting the kingdom. She said she had reached ten thousand and after that she had enough of ruling and now wanted to just relax and not worry about the kingdom. The kingdom took care of itself mostly it was only high class social problems at gatherings or meetings that needed to be dealt with.

He heard the footsteps of one coming ever closer and he sighed and gritted his teeth trying to hide his arousal that the thoughts of his human ward caused him. Sesshomaru's mother was known as the ice queen and her name was Yukio a fitting name for the ice queen. He quickly thought of a naked Jaken to clear away his arousal and it did work rather well, his mother entered the room and just gave him a emotionless glare "My son, you are to inherit the kingdom in year and I expect you to be here and ruling. You may rule without a mate for only a year then I wish to see you having a heir."

He turned with a glare to her "I understand. However I do not plan on mating someone you choose." She narrowed her eyes threateningly at him and whipped out her fan to hide her mouth as it turned into a sick sly smile "And why in heavens name not my, oh so perfect son." He turned to her with an equally rivaling glare and growled at her "For reasons you need not know."

"As your mother I have every right."

"You were no mother, and father was no father. You were both strangers compared to the servants who seemed to raise me most of my childhood as I can recall." She sensed his power and knew if was far stronger than hers, if they were to fight she would not live to enjoy her freedom.

He turned away from her and sighed she looked at him "If you are falling for that human ward I hear you have still, I will seek her out and kill her. If you show any love or kindness to her I shall end her and anything else to do with her, best to rid her of your little party when you get back."

He did not bother to even turn to see her "I know not of what you speak of, kindness and any other emotions toward her are useless. They do not give me any power…"

"Good keep it that way, perhaps I never should of even given her, her life back. I thought it would be fun to see you desperate but it was not as appealing as I hoped so I gave her life again. However I should of left you in that state, it would of made you stronger and rule with no emotion or weakness. Remember emotions lead to pain and nothing more."

Rin looked at her fire and sighed wanting to be with her lord it tore her apart, would he ever know of her love? Would he reject her, either way he would see her soon enough and she would tell him then. However she couldn't help but feel confused she wanted to see him as soon as she could so her bravery wouldn't fade away, but she was also afraid. She didn't want to rush her feelings out to her lord, he always told her that patience it key to any situation. But if she got it over with quickly it would be like ripping off a band aid…

Or it would cut a deep wound if he didn't like her back. She sighed and grilled her fish she had caught she couldn't wait for her lord to return she knew she had no chance of living if she was found out by a human or demon. Well she had ah un so he offered a little help and could help her get away so she was alright.

She looked at the sky as she fell asleep she was always very lonely but when the moon was out it helped her a bit, it reminded her of her lord and helped her think he was looking at it too. Rin fell asleep letting her feelings and subconscious run wild in her dreams. She woke in a little field of grass there were many flowers all in the, in the middle was a human man with a pony tail and his head held high with a smile on his lips with happiness in his eyes. He wore a green hiori with golden dragons designs on it as he had black armor and black boots with a sword at his side and a scythe on his back, he held his hand out and said nothing even as his lips moved.

She looked down at herself and noticed she had an many layered layers of her yukata all spring colors with flowery designs on them. Her first lay was a yellow with red flowers, the second was red with pink flowers, the third green with white flowers and the last layer was white with nothing on it. She looked like a flower field mistress or flower lover which she was, she smiled and say her hair go to her upper thigh it was long a pretty she then she smiled and looked around to see all the flowers around her dying they were all bright and beautiful spring colors.

Rin watched with fear in her eyes as she saw the color drip from the flowers like blood leaving only shriveled grey stems with paper like petals on the stems. She looked to her right where the human man looking samurai or lord was and was unsure if he had anything to do with it. She looked to her left to see her lord with an out reached hand his hair like the moon's silky and silver threads, his eyes burning through whoever they fell upon. His target right now seemed to be her, his faical markings showing how handsome he is and his hiori showing off his status in its silky design and high quality. He face not leaking any emotions as always, his fur over his shoulder looking even more noble and yet like she could feel and be safe with him. His black boots, matched his armor and his shoulder guard looking like it could hurt to hug him. However she would risk that. She would gladly risk it to be honest. She looked between the two boys.

However when she looked at the human boy and all the red and pink color flowers encircled him and his hair turned to messy and tossed around like he had been through hell. Red liquid perenatly on his hiori turning its light green to and brownish green and his kind smile now turned into a smile from someone who had gone insane due to rise of power or blood shed she didn't know. His happy and kind eyes now looked diulated with the rush that came from battle still on his face as blood covered his sword and hands he smiled and tilted his head at Rin "Come with me… Be my wife… my queen who will stand on top of a mountain of courpses. We will run a kingdom of warriors and killers, it will be the most powerful and you will be safe unlike all the other's who live in japan. Children, women the elderly I do not care they will all pay with their lives."

She shook with fear and looked at him "Pay for what?"

"For being innocent and not seeing blood, pain or hate destroy everything they love. Like I have, we will kill all the demons they deserve nothing better than to live in hell."

She looked at Sesshomaru and a light blue light engulfed him as he seemed to glow with peace, he had the white and blue flowers surround him and slowly float down like the angelic snow of heaven. She smiled seeing him and he spoke calmly "Rin, do not listen to him. You don't have to go with him, I will provide and protect you as long as you listen to me. I will conquer the humans and make them respect us by any means necessary ."

She looked at the two back and forth again and again as she fell to the ground crouching into a ball, she held her knees to her chest as she saw both men disappear leaving her alone in darkness. Rin heard voices scream at her they were all yelling at once however she was able to make out a few.

"DON'T HATE DEMONS!THEY DIDN'T KILL US!"

"Daddy?"

"HATE HUMANS YOU WERE RAISED AS A DEMON."

"Mommy?"

"YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A PEST, A SAVAGE HUMAN. NO DEMON, JUST A SAVAGE."

She hugged her knees closer and had tears fall freely "Shut up Jaken!"

"DEMONS! MONSTERS! BEASTS!"

"SAVAGE HUMAN."

"DEATH TO HUMANS."

"HELL TO DEMONS!"

"NO PEACE!"

"CHOOSE RIN."

"YES RIN CHOOSE!"

"RIN."

"RIN!"

"RINNNN!"

Soon the darkness turned red and she saw Sesshomaru laying in front of her with blood soaking the entire front of his hiori "Rin…" She then saw the human with a sword in his hand smiling sickly "Rin…" Rin jumped up from her dream and screamed as she began breathing heavily and panting looking at her surroundings. Her surroundings included a dim fire and a dragon among the forest night life, she looked and noticed one other thing white hair…

"Sesshomaru?"

The man shook his head and walked closer however he made no sound at all, the man had a purple and white hiori that nearly matched Sesshomaru's in nearly every way. His hair up in a high pony tail and he had a fur over each shoulder connecting to a his armor chest plate and a black boots with his belt that held one sword. His demon features included golden honey eyes and one purple jagged stripe on each cheek.

Rin stood up and picked up a sharp stick she was drawing in the dirt with earlier and pointed it at the man "Who are you?!" The man came closer and closer as he did he looked at the girl and smiled looking at her more kindly "You are Rin, right?" She held the stick more aggressively "Who wants to know?! I should have you know my lord is coming for me!"

"I know that is why I am here."

"Stay away!"

"Rin…"

"Stay away!" She threw the stick at him and she watched as the stick went right through the man. She then started to shake with fear as he came closer and closer, and ah un seemed to be not waking "AH Un!" She saw him walk closer "Ah Un!" She looked at the sleeping dragon and then he grabbed her arm and she disappeared in a flash with him.

She looked at him as they appeared someplace else where she had no idea "Who are you?" He looked at her curiously and grinned as she put her hands on her hips and glared "I have the right to know who stole me away!"

"My name is Inu Tashio I am Sesshomaru's father."

Her eyes widened at this news, far as she knew he had died centuries ago. So how is he here now and when she threw that stick it passed through him, but now he held her wrist?!


	4. Possessive Sesshomaru

Four months have passed and Jaken and Rin are fighting but this time it's not quite a little bickering fight it's a very real fight. Sesshomaru had left an afternoon to go talk to Totosai. He decided to observe the two he often was curious to how they acted when he wasn't around and now was the time he could find out, he watched behind a few rows of trees and listened.

"Jaken shut up! Shut Up!"

"NO! YOu need to leave! You are holding out lord back from greatness!"

"No I'm not! I want to be part of empire!"

"Inuyasha and Kagome said they would take you! Stupid girl just go!"

"No! I-I…"

"It's just a matter of time before you develop those stupid mating urges! I don't need a filthy human like you ruin our lord!"

"I would never ever ever do that with our lord!"

"I bet you would."

"No! My lord would never do that either!"

" Rin in the time I have traveled with him he had never been close to another female. I once asked him if had ever rutted when he left and he-"

"I don't want to know!"

"Rin if you ever loved our lord you would leave now."

"That's not love! That's not loyalty! You just are upset he likes me more!"

"You stupid bitch you better leave now!"

"Shut up master Jaken!" She got up and ran to down a forest path "I hate you Jaken!" She ran down the path into the deep forest and cried more and more as she ran until she heard something in front of her and looked up to see Sesshomaru. His eyes were red and his stripes jagged 'how dare Jaken say that to his adorable little Rin.'

She found herself pushed against the ground and was afraid it hurt being pushed that hard onto the ground "My-" he covered her mouth before she was able to finish speaking her, let his hand off her mouth and stole her breath by a kiss. Her eyes opened and saw him on her and then she started to fight and move against him he opened his eyes and glared down at her and his eyes spoke for him since his mouth was busy at the moment 'Don't fight,' they said.

She laid there wondering what he was doing, she was confused and scared. However that only seemed to drive him, he opened her yukata and started to move her small mounds around into his hand as he began to lick the side of her neck he smelt her starting to get aroused yet afraid and heard Jaken yelling insults, he got off her and let his self-control return. He helped her up and looked at her with a emotionless mask again "Not a word to Jaken."

She nodded and fixed herself as they went back to the camp without a word to one another. However just like Rin was able to mask her emotions with happiness she once again used her amazing super power again, she had on one of her unwavering smiles. Sesshomaru could still smell her slight fear but it confused him at her ablilty most humans were ruled by their emotions but Rin was different like a demon almost she seemed to rule hers. Perhaps she learned it by himself or other demons they have been around she wasn't a human in his eyes any longer. If a demon or half demon was raised by humans, that is how they act and the morals they live by like Inuyasha and that little fox his brother's mate cared for.

Rin was the opposite she was raised by himself and Jaken therefore she thought and acted like a demon in many ways, she feared humans and not demons as much. She had the ability to mask her emotions and lie very well even though she didn't lie often. She sat looking at Jaken with a fixed glare as Sesshomaru walked over to him and glared down at him "You are not to believe you know best over what I want."

"Only this Sesshomaru knows. Not you Jaken, if you try to run Rin away you will be the one to leave. In. Pieces."

Jaken gulped and felt his lords shoe come on top of him as Sesshomaru kept walking he stated "Let us go." She looked at him and nodded walking the direction he took with little confusion in doing so, she had for years after all. However she and her master have been giving Jaken the silent treatment it was quite funny.

Rin smiled looking at the sad little toad who has for the past few days doing everything and everything to please his master and Rin saw Sesshomaru stop and turn around to see her in the corner of his eye, he stared at her and she looked at him confused. He turned back to looking at the path ahead and Rin looked at Jaken go started mumbling things and she sighed and whispered "Jaken I forgive your impudence." She heard Jaken always insult her and she wanted to get Jaken in more trouble to be honest it was kind of like a game.

He glared at her waving his staff around and moving his lips with no sound coming from them, she could have sworn to see smoke coming from his ears. He wanted so badly to call her so many things, however if he did then Rin would be favored more. Rin glared at him wanting him to speak "Jaken why no fun?"

"If I do you will tell an I will be in trouble or beheaded."

She was sitting on Ah un and smiled down "Oh master Jaken I wouldn't do such a thing."

Sesshomaru smelt a lie from her and turned around to face her and looked at her "Jaken I will allow you to freely speak your mind this once. I understand you wish to speak freely so you have one chance now."

Jaken didn't take a second to rethink it he knew what he had to say "Rin you have been a thorn in my side for year, I hate you having our lord wrapped around you finger, you play with me and I can't yell at you to stop. You are annoying little girl, you needed to just stay dead in fact. However I do like you some but I hate you too you stupid little bug of a woman. You don't even have a women's figure! You should be married off just to give us our freedom again!"

Rin glared at him and threw a rock at him "You stupid toad, how dare you be so mean! Yo-you STUPID IDIOT! I will never ever leave! Even if I die I will haunt you! I have a women's figure and I'm still growing unlike you! All that you grow is your hot temper!"

Sesshomaru had turned fully around and saw Rin "I need to speak with you alone Rin." Jaken nodded and smiled smugly thinking she would be casted away. Rin followed her lord and couldn't understand why he called her aside she was defending herself.

He looked at her with something hidden deep within his eyes he looked at her and within seconds she found herself up against a tree her back now killing her, when she dared to open her eyes she found his glaring sun blazing irises turn an icy blue and his white of his eyes red. Rin couldn't believe how fast her lord was it was just like a few days ago when he planted a surprising kiss on her lips.

Rin closed her eyes and felt his hands wonder and journey to his small chest and to her bottom. Soon his hands went to her untie her obi and within flashes and blurs he was on top of her with both of their clothes of. She wanted to protest and scream out, however she couldn't she was to afraid and shock. Her voice got caught in her throat.

He put his hands on her right cheek his eye stared at her filled with so many things and yet nothing at the same time, confused her. He felt her warm blush beating against his the palm of his hand and her soft skin felt so smooth and even softer than he had ever imagined. Her hair framing around her beautiful porcelain like face. Rin felt his eyes burning into her soul and his hot breath came closer to her own slow and hesitant breathing, his hot breath beating on her soft petal pink lips.

Rin looked at him with her eyes half lidded she wasn't sure if this was a dream and if it was she didn't want to ever wake up. She felt his lips firm and yet soft to the touch as they gently and slowly connect with her own soft petal like lips. He kissed her and didn't want to stop her gentle and timid lips were like the soft caress of a flower, soft as a cherry blossom, the sweet color of a dusty rose and the sweet taste of nectar that lingered on her lips.

He closed his eyes as she did too, they enjoyed themselves as her lips crashed into each other repeatedly. Rin felt something on the bottom of her lips she hadn't known what it was at first and in surprised opened her lips in a gasp and was unsure. He looked at her his eyes opened to see her eyes had widened and he took the chance he had to thrust his tongue between the two soft lips at he found so delectable and irresistible.

He up her hands on the sides of his face to hold him in place as his tongue worked around in exploring every inch of her sweet honey like mouth and her sweet little tongue trying to keep up with his movements. Rin felt like she was in heaven with every touch he gave her, he made his tongue slowly tease her's before he began the battle of dominance the two had with their soft muscles. She felt as if his love was pouring into her if this was a dream she would die if had to wake up to never doing any of this. She would want to touch him like this or have him touch her like this and would hate if she could never feel any of these touches again.

She felt him his gaze burn a hole in her again, his lips left hers and at the absence of his soft warm embracing lips she felt saddened. He looked at her and smirked at her, which caused her to blush an even darker shade if that was possible. His lips took to her shoulder as he placed gently and soft chaste kisses all over her neck to where her yukata covered her neck. He pulled at her yukata collar to expose more of her neck and smelled her arousal nearly radiating off her, she smelt of a slight musk and of sakura blossoms with other ranges of flowery scents.

She moaned and leaned into his touch, she felt her obi come loose, and her layers just slip off. Rin stared at his chest in shock as he moved his hiori shirt off, along with his armor and swords. Then he slowly took off his hiori pants, she stared in shock at his revealed member. He smirked in pride at his enlarged member shocking the innocent girl he would soon claim as his.

_His Rin…_

_His…_

_Her mind, her body and all that she was… She would only know him._

He looked at her small round breasts she was a young woman who had recently budded and he thought her body was not sexy, but alluring, delicate and innocently adorable at times. She looked at him half lidded her eyes watering from her severe blush.

Rin loved his mouth it was very talented his lips against hers, his tongue in her mouth, her teeth nipping at her neck and all three techniques on her breasts. His lips captured her nipple and closed around her areola. His rough and yet soft warm tongue ran across her perked nipple, as his teeth gently racked across the little bud. He moved to the other breast paying it equal attention to be fair.

He couldn't take it anymore he had to have her now! NOW! He picked her up and laid her back down on the blanket she was sleeping with earlier. She looked up into the golden eyes piercing through the light of the sunset and felt happy seeing him look at her with something in his eyes other than just simple lust. She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt like they felt the same way, she loved him and she hoped that he felt the same. However she didn't tell him her feelings she he hasn't either, she knew however he wasn't big on talking or revealing things in general. However she hoped now would be different…

She felt something rub up against her thigh and she blushed when she looked down at what was between their bodies. His large member was rubbing against the top of her thigh and felt it move ever closer to her core. She adjusted herself blushing while himself feeling a wetness between her legs, she diverted her eyes and then felt something touch the core to her wetness.

He had adjusted himself above her a arm on each side of her shoulder supporting herself, he looked at her kindly. Her eyes holding slight fear, worry and lust too along with a bit of embarrassment. His emotionless and yet husky voice "Rin… This will hurt."

She bit her lip and nodded showing that she was ready, he pushed back her bangs and kissed her forehead. He let his hand go to her cheek where he caressed it softly as he thrusted into her core slowly. She gasped and his lips captured hers and his tongue once again battled in a loving dance with her's. He pushed in until his member was sheathed by her wall to the hilt, she looked up and him and her face told him that she was ready.

He took the expression of her face and processed it and began moving inside of her, at first slowly but deeply and then as time went on and she adjusted and soon no longer felt pain but pleasure instead, he quickened his pace and driving into her even deeper than before. She soon felt something inside of her building up and as he thrusted more into her she felt herself nearly falling over the cliff of her pleasure and as he thrusted on last time this time even more deeply than any other, as they both climaxed together. He felt himself do something else and instantly knew…

During their love making the sun left long ago and they were now in the night and couldn't believe it was darker than any other night it was the moonless night.

He had knotted inside of her, securing his seed as it would linger in her all night. Deep within her and she would surely be pregnant in the morning. She widened her eyes when she felt a pain go into her neck then felt more tired and a little dizzy.

He then got off of her and laid down beside her, she smiled looking up at him tiredly and had tears in the corners of her eyes "My Lord…She had whispered quickly saying the last one instead of taking time to have three words made it one word, she blushed looking into his golden eyes. Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel happy at hearing those words and smirked looking at her, he put his arms around her slim frame and pulled her close. Her head was on his chest and felt his hand go to her head to hold it there and the other to waist securing that she was safe with him.

His hands could kill, they could rip apart any enemy or cause one pain and suffering…

And yet he held this girl close to him, protecting her, keeping her warm, keeping her happy and himself too…

He watched her smiled and close her eyes as she slowly fell asleep on him, no doubt their love making had really caused her to be tired. Sesshomaru decided he would tell her in the morning if she was just to be sure, and if she wasn't then he wouldn't need to worry her about it. She woke up and saw Sesshomaru sitting next to the fire and cooking something that smelt delicious.

"Rin, how do you feel?"

She smiled as she woke up and l saw him cooking he hadn't done that since she was sick when she was ten " Fine, why my lord?"

He got up and looked at her his face held certain gentleness on his emotionless mask "You carry my child as of last night. Mate." Rin perked up and looked at him, she looked for her closest yukata layer which was the top layer and sat next to him, sitting next to him she touched her stomach and looked up at him in disbelief "What is a mate? And am I really?"

Sesshomaru handed her a stick that was next to the fire with rabbit meat "A mate means you are the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I am a Yokai and will never age or die, I love you too. My little human mate, my Rin."


	5. New village and a secret life

Rin and him walked for a ways to the west it was in the western boarders but not by much, he wanted to get her to the new house as soon as he could. He didn't like to worry a lot about her, he knew she would be safe there. The mansion was on near the top of the mountain, and the closest village was at the mountain foot nearly a mile down. He picked it so she would be safe out of harm's way it was secluded and yet near a small village of humans and demons together, if she needed supplies she could go to the village for it.

He walked up the mountain with her and saw her pace slowing down more and more, he walked back to his mate who was panting quietly. Sesshomaru looked at her emotionlessly like always, but he always had something more hidden in his eyes.

Worry…

Kindness…

Happiness…

Love…?

"Rin I will carry you the rest of the way." She smiled and looked at him and kissed his lips as he picked her up bridal style, he kissed back and it was a passionate yet short lived kiss. He knew she was saying thank you and she leaned her head on his chest watching the nature and scenery pass by as he walked, it wasn't long before they reached a bunch of cherry blossom trees and a small mansion it very big. She smiled and felt so happy it would be perfect for their growing family, lots of room privacy and a beautiful garden too.

He kept walking and heard her speak "I love you and this mansion… Thank you my lord thank you so much!" She turned and threw her arms around his neck and smiled into his neck as a tear slipped from her eye "I love you too mate."

He set her down so she could look around, she grabbed his hand and slowly walked in the mansion exploring their new home. She counted a total of ten rooms it was huge, when she did live in a village it was a one room hut that had a dirt floor. There was a big kitchen, dining room, a servant bedroom/headquarters, three bedrooms, a study room, a bathroom and two spare rooms for storage and any other use they have for them. They had a large garden with a small gazebo and koi pond along with a little forest surrounding the back of the mansion that hugged a small valley to the mansion.

She smiled and noticed there were even supplies like bedding and cooking ware. She looked up at him "Say my lord?"

"Hn."

"Will Jaken live here as well?"

"Not for a while, I put him to work at the palace. I will be there perhaps for a few days at a time. However I will be no longer than four days at a time, and I will stay here as much as I can."

"O-oh…I see."

"Rin you are troubled by this."

She nodded and looked up at him "I just don't see if you are going to be there so much why we can't live there. You have saved me and protected me so many times and in even more dangerous situations than what the palace. But I love it here, and you are going to be gone and I'm going to be alone…"

"Hn."

"Well I hate being alone."

"I will hire a maid she will be company for you, as well as a mid-wife. However I must trust them completely around you." Not long after their conversation he took off to find a maid and midwife, or a woman who can be both and company for her. Rin looked at the decided to go look at the cherry blossom trees, she picked a few low ones she could reach.

She walked gracefully over to the other ones, before he had left he gave her a new yukata. She looked down at her yukata, it was a totally red yukata and white sakura blossoms on the shoulder and sleeve. It was like the colors of Sesshomaru's hiori but switched and then she had a golden orange and light yellow obi that looked like Sesshomaru's obi. Her yukata tailed behind her as a princess, she felt as Sesshomaru's mate she had to look just as good as he did. Her hair was up in fine and beautiful gold combs she had black close toed shoes and a hair pin of the Inu yokai purple crescent moon in her hair.

Rin smiled she would have a new friend to help her when he wasn't around, she went over to the koi pond and put a few cherry blossom flowers in her hair. Took a handful of them she had left and threw them in the pond watching them slowly fall and drift amongst the water, she smiled watching the koi smiling calmly underneath the water.

She heard something and smiled running to the pathway leading to her new home "Welcome ba-" She froze seeing a male inu yokai, the new comer had grey hair and ice blue eyes he had no facial markings other than a single purple stripe on each cheek on his pale skin.

"I thought I saw someone walking up here, are you living here?"

Rin felt scared she was alone and didn't know how to fight; this was most likely a villager "O-oh… um w-who are you?" He looked at her and was surprised she sounded so afraid and she smelt afraid and had the scent of flowers mixed in with another's scent, as he stared at her she took a step back. He raised his hand like he was surrendering and showing her he was no threat "Don't be afraid, I was just curious. I will leave, I'm a villager at the mountain foot my name is Tai."

She nodded and watched him leave feeling relieved she couldn't wait for Sesshomaru to get back as soon as he could.

Sesshomaru looked at the village that he knew was an elderly lady he could trust, he landed at a house near a tall red gate. His white hiori stood out and his red sakura blossoms on his shoulder and sleeve, his obi holding his two swords and his armor made him look noble and honorable and lastly his fur over his shoulder. He went to the hut and moved the screen and saw no one inside, he growled in annoyance he had been away from his mate for nearly an hour and didn't like leaving her there alone and vulnerable. He walked over to another hut that held a lot of her scent, when he saw a priestess holding a quarter demon's hand the child had black hair and puppy dog ears with golden eyes with a green hiori.

The next thing he knew he heard the girl shout out "Big brother! What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru looked at him emotionlessly at his disowned half brother's mate. She waited for a answer while the child holding her hand smiled his big smile just like his mothers who he took after "Hi."

"Keade, where is she?"

"Oh with Inuyasha in our hut." The young mother smiled timidly, most likely not sure why he had come and confused if it was for good or bad.

"I require her."

Not long after that Inuyasha walked out of the hut smiling at his wife and child, he looked at who they were next two and ran over to them. He was a protective mate and father and so when he saw them with Sesshomaru who tried several times to kill his mate he took his fighting stance in-between them "Quick Kagome get in the house!"

She walked closer to her mate and touched his back "He doesn't want to fight. He just need Keade." Inuyasha looked at her with a sarcastic look on his face as he lowed his sword on his shoulder "Oh is that all? I guess that is just fine then. NO he isn't like that! He is bastard who brings pain and death in his wake!"

Sesshomaru walked past them "I see you learned some new words congrats after two hundred and sixty years, little brother." Inuyasha glared at him and blocked his path "Are going to kill the old hag?!" Suddenly he saw the elderly woman walk out of his hut and glared "Hey run he is after you!" Keade walked up two the two fighting demons and shook her head side to side "No, I will listen. If a demon has troubles I will also help. So Lord Sesshomaru, what is the problem?"

"I need you to be a maid and mid-wife at my private estate."

"Why do you need me as a maid and mid-wife I'm sure there is much better help elsewhere. I'm a old lady and don't work as hard as a young girl." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha who jumped up all of sudden into his brother's face "W-wait! Why do you need a mid-wife?!"

"Inuyasha I did not think I need to explain the reason for a mid-wife nor how that comes to be. I assumed since you have a child you already knew." Sesshomaru smirked at himself his insult to Inuyasha actually amused himself, he watched his brother get angry it was amusing.

"I assumed you want me even though I'm old because you trust me."

"More than the others."

"I see. Then I will go."

Within seconds he grabbed the old woman's hand and formed a orb, she agreed and he didn't want to have to deal with an angry Inuyasha. Sesshomaru flew off with the elderly miko and he made his way to his house, his paradise away from the palace. He smelt Rin's scent with a hint of fear in it and quickened his pace and then smelt another male's scent and was there like in a instant. He set the orb down in front of the mansion and he walked into the house with the elderly following quietly.

Sesshomaru searched each room until he looked at their room and saw a closet, he smelt her inside and opened the doors to the wooden closet. When he did a woman inside who looked like a beautiful human princess jumped out and hugged him with tears. Keade watched the two and saw him place his head in her neck and took a deep breath of her scent and encircled his arms around her, Keade smiled and couldn't believe he had found a human mate "You stole a princess from a distant land?"

Rin looked over at her, Keade noted the girl was so beautiful "Hello I am to be your maid and mid-wife, so I assume you are pregnant." Rin smiled as Sesshomaru let go of her, she walked over to the elderly woman and hugged her "It's so good to see you again Lady Keade."

"May I ask your name? I am your maid you don't need to address me as lady."

"Oh, Keade you remember me. My name is Rin."

"Lady Rin." Sesshomaru stated.

Keade smile and said it again "Lady Rin."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, his eyes held something she didn't like "Rin, I must speak with you in private." Rin nodded her smile not really smiling as much as she had "Alright." Rin walked with him into the garden and she stood looking into the pond she was playing with earlier "What is it my lord."

"You needn't address me like that anymore you are my mate, I also have to take my leave. My mother requires me and is most likely going to be very upset once I do return."

"I see."

"Don't be saddened by this I will be back soon."

"Okay." He kissed her forehead and leaned his against hers, looking deep into her eyes "Rin I love you. I will not let anyone harm you, touch you, or be near you unless I say so." She nodded and walked to the area where he had landed he took off and flew in the clouds and looked down at his mate and his houses fading figures.

Rin looked at Keade and gave her a house tour, and told the old lady who was her friend what had happened in the years she hadn't been anywhere near her. Keade couldn't believe Rin was thirteen she was still a child it seemed and yet she was having her own child, she figured Rin would be married off to some human. Then again Inu Yokai are very possessive, odds were he would never let Rin go. And it seemed he never did, since she was now pregnant with his child.


	6. Uncovering the truth

It had been six days and Sesshomaru had received letters from his party he sent to the east to patrol the eastern borders and then the party he sent to the western borders of his kingdom. The eastern party said that the people over there are safe and there is no problems other than a fire that broke out from lightning hitting a tree. The east was fine and their population actually improved more demons live in that region now, and less humans.

It seemed that way also in the north more mortals were aging and dying, all the humans who lived in the western lands moved there from other regions. Many of them moved to the western lands during the time of Kikyo and then many moved during the time of Naraku, he never touched any of the west. Some mortals were moving to their old villages too.

The ratio of demon in the northern region of the western lands is 5 out of 10

The ratio of demon in the eastern region of the western lands is 6 out of 10

The ratio of demon in the western region of the western lands is 9 out of 10

Rin smiled laying in the with her cloak in the valley where she spent a lot of her time in she let out a tired yawn and laid down for her afternoon nap. Her sword in her hand with her cloak wrapping around her like a blanket. The sound of birds chirping the slight rustle of the leaves in the trees and the sight of the valley's tall grass looking like a ocean of green. She closed her eyes and fell into a soothing sleep Keade would be back in a day or so, and her mate in a week.

Being alone wasn't as bad as she thought it would be it was calming…

At the mountain foot's village a man walked up to welcome the three new comers, his hair was silver and to his shoulders he had green eyes and a smile that was honest "Hello general Akinori, are you here to do a population count and see if we are having troubles?"

The general dog demon seemed to be shocked at the villagers knowledge then smiled back he had blonde hair down two his thighs and it was in a high ponytail he had blue eyes and slightly tanned skin "Yes, I suppose you heard from the other villages?"

The villager nodded with a smiled "I did yes, so who are your young warriors?" Akinori looked behind him and motioned to one of them with lightly brown hair flowing freely and red eyes "This is my friend Genchi, and the other man is Dachi." Dachi had red hair to his waist in a braid and had blue eyes, Dachi and Genchi wore black hiori's with a slash of white on the material representing the sheer power of the Inu yokai and they had silver armor. Akinori wore a grey hiori with the same white slash but with black armor he looked at the villager "So how many demons are in your village?"

The man smiled and ushered two the who villager looking at the three new comers "We have fifteen humans and two hundred and four demons." Akinori nodded and took out a piece of paper writing it down "I see well, I sense no lie from you so we shall leave."

"Wait!"

Akinori looked stunned at the males need for his attention "Is there a problem?" The man nodded and took a breath "We have a problem at the top of that mountain." The man pointed to it and the demons listened intently and listened to a few other villagers who dared speaking. The three started up the path and Akinori leading with Genchi and Dachi behind him, Sachi smiled his red hair swaying in tis braid as his blue eyes looked around "I can't believe they think they have a ghost or fallen angel."

Genchi laughed and nudged Dachi's arm his white smile and red eyes looking at him and his light brown hair swaying with each step "Hey maybe you'll get a wife."

"I have Ari!"

"She is just stringing you along, you proposed how many times?"

"Four."

Akinori smiled and turned around "My daughter is tricky, she gets it from her mother. Her mother said no twelve times before saying yes. She might of just wanted me to shut up though…"

Dachi nodded and looked at him "At least she said yes."

"Genchi be alert we are coming to the end of the path."

"That was fast." Dachi said.

Genchi smiled and nodded "We were walking pretty fast."

"Yea we were." Akinori agreed "Now let's find this ghost or angel."

They made their way to the front of the mansion Genchi smiled and ran his hand over his forehead pushing back his slanted bangs "Damn she must be rich."

Dachi nodded and looked at the house "I'll check inside." Akinori and Genchi looked around and found a beautiful garden with a plate of rice balls and little ants on the plate, they then looked around the house and found some little forest paths they went down one and found paint on the ground then returned to the house. Genchi sat outside and saw his two friends "Well it seems that someone is still close by there is fresh paint on a forest path and rice balls in the garden."

Suddenly a breeze flew by and they looked to the back of the house where some flower petal came from and noticed a valley with surrounding trees then the scent got stronger "She must be in the valley, lets find this ghost or angel, hag whatever it is and kill it."

"How Akinori, you can't kill the dead."

"True but with this charm the monks gave us a few villages back I can."

The two fellow warriors nodded and followed the general to the valley field of tall grass it looked like a beautiful ocean all of it moving but a small spot. They walked toward it knowing something was pushing the grass down, they walked as quiet as they could and reached something in a white cloak. Its back was facing them and its face hidden by a hood and on the back was a big red sakura blossom just like what their lord had on his hiori, red little sakura blossoms on the shoulder and sleeves too.

Genchi looked at his general and whispered "Master isn't it forbidden for the lord's personal symbol and the family crescent moon symbol to be wore by anyone?" Dachi and Akinori nodded, Dachi took a breath and bent down to touch the being as soon as he got close enough the being did a quick spin on their feet cutting his cheek with a sword. Before he could grab the being it ran as fast as it could making its way out of the forest.

Dachi growled as Genchi and Akinori ran after the being, noticing the followers Rin turned around in a flash and thrusted her sword and a power of razor sharp sakura blossoms flew at them. Genchi shielded his face only to have the sleeve of his hiori burned by some sort of acid along with the razor blossoms. Akinori and his warriors ran at the being who ran fast for whatever it was, the being turned around again the thrusted the blade again to have a demonic energy lightning attack fly at them the three ran around the attack and then toward Rin.

She panicked they were getting closer she cut her hand letting her blood be on the blade and thrusted the blade to the left then the right and then forward having the razor blossoms and the lighting attack mix with a green acid razors at them. They were huffing running and dodging the attacks left and right she turned to run and found herself disarmed with her weapon by Dachi, she kept her gaze down and ran to the woods only to be caught by Genchi his arm held against her throat and the other holding her arms behind her back.

Akinori looked at Genchi "Let's see this powerful ghost." As he said that he crossed his arms and nodded Genchi let the being go and before it could run he grabbed the back of the cloak and in a swift movement slipped it off without tearing it, when the being was reveal they were all surprised.

It was a mortal woman panting slightly she had alabaster like skin so pale and pink cheeks with big brown eyes, her long eyelashes her small plump lips that were red like a rose from make up her eye shadow was gold and bronze. Her long dark brown hair in golden combs in a elegant set of buns with a small bit down flowing freely around her thighs she glared at them dangerously. Her Yukata was all red with white sakura petals on the sleeves and shoulder and a yellow and golden obi.

She glared at them clearly inu yokai and soilders! Sesshomaru said they wouldn't come around the mountain! They noticed she had a sliver pin of the purple Inu Yokai royal family crest. One with brown hair held her his arm holding her arms behind her back, Akinori analyzing her and Dachi looking at her weapon.

Akinori looked down at the small girl who seemed to be a young woman "Who are you?"

She glared at him and didn't move her gaze from his eyes those green eyes! She hated it he looked like he wouldn't leave without answers, she couldn't give him any that would give her away as her lords mate and as their lady.

Genchi tightened his grip and she screamed it hurt her arms "AHHHHHH!" He let loose a little and she was now panting and said nothing still. He pulled on her arms more only shy of breaking them this time "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She had tears down her eyes and then another male approached with her sword she looked at her sword and could hear it crying to her "Put down Sakurakiko now!"

Akinori looked at her and held her chin "Sakurakiko? Is that your sword?" She nodded and glared back at him with defiance "Yes."

He looked surprised how did a mortal woman do all that, "Why do you have a demon sword and yet it doesn't hurt you like other mortals would be hurt."

"I am different than other mortals."

"I can see that." He answered

Dachi smiled and looked at the sword "It's lovely just as much as you are, so why are you up here alone?"

She was still panting from her pain "I like being here alone, why are you dogs here?"

"Patrolling and taking population counts."

"Well then leave. If you are done, you are trespassing on my land!"

She felt her arms again "NO! S-STO-OP!"

"Well we heard a ghost was here and came to kill it."

"You can see I'm not a ghost."

"Yes, but we need answers. Why do you live here and you are not allowed to wear the lord's symbol the royal crest. You need to be punished if you don't tell us answers we will have to force them out." She suddenly felt some pain and fainted in his grasps, he caught her and picked her up then looked at the other two warriors "S-She is pregnant."

Akinori looked at the little beautiful girl "She is just a child basically, but that explains why she was so afraid yet brave to fight us. She wanted to protect her child."

"What are we to do?" Genchi asked holding her.

"We will take her to her house and get answers once she is well but we will have to be more gentle, perhaps if she is kind she will tell us. Meanwhile let's make sure she is fine. Dachi you have medical training check her."

They laid her down on a bed and she looked like a sleeping angel, they all left the room expect Dachi. Akinori looked around the house and found a storage room that held a sword and on the sheath said "Tenseiga" and some male hioris all white and red sakura petals like their lord wore. Then He saw a picture of the woman and lord Sesshomaru three in face one of them hugging under a sakura tree and one of them sitting in the garden and the last one of him watching her running. He walked into the room to see Dachi "CHECK HER SHOULDER!"

"What why?!"

"DO IT!"

"OKAY OKAY!"


End file.
